Mr. Rangers
The Mr. Rangers are homages to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Several Mr Men and Little Misses based on real people have been chosen to become Mr. Rangers, a powerful being based on a power ranger and these powerful beings were chosen to save the world from the villianous Troll Tribe. They were created by Brainiac Adam Original Team Mr. Drawer (Owned by bronzethehedgehog) was Black. Little Miss Nostalgic (Owned by Youriglooormine) was Green. Mr. Takashi (Owned by Raging-Banebou) was Blue Mr. Brainiac (Owned by Brainiac Adam) was Yellow Mr. Dynamite (Owned by LightningRod728) was Red and leader of the team Current Team Mr. Atomic (Owned by metalyan94) who is Black Little Miss Amber (Owned by shadowpeach89) who is Pink Mr. Takashi who is still Blue Mr. Brainiac who is still Yellow, but now new leader of the team Mr. Wii (Owned by DandyAndy1989) who is Red Honey, While she is not a Ranger, she is now Mr Brainiac's guardian angel and companion. Ninja Rangers The Ninja Rangers are Sabrina1985's fan-made Mr. Ranger team. They are the first Mr. Ranger team not to be based on real people, since they are just ordinary OC's. The Ninja Rangers are: Taikino - He is the yellow Ninja Ranger, who is the leader of the group, and he is very good at it. Taikino decided to choose the sai daggers as his weapon of choice, because he thinks he will be able to fend off the Troll Rangers. Jaiden - He is the red Ninja Ranger, who is the second-in-command of the group, and he is very good at finding out how one of his teammates gets kidnapped by the Troll Rangers. Jaiden decided to choose the nunchaku as his weapon of choice, so he will sneak up on the Troll Rangers and knock them out. Darinu - He is the blue Ninja Ranger, and yet another member of the team. Darinu decided to choose the shuriken (ninja stars) as his weapon of choice, since he likes things that can be used for throwing. Tristan - He is the orange Ninja Ranger, who is slightly mischievous, but is very useful when the other team members can't get locked doors open because he always tickles them open. He also stretches his arms to climb onto high-up areas, such as windows or rooves to spy on the Troll Rangers. Tristan decided to choose the katana swords as his weapon of choice, because they are long and he can stretch his arms. Skyler - He is Taikino's cousin, and also the pink Ninja Ranger, who often creates distractions to keep the Troll Rangers occupied when his teammates rescue another person or they recover a stolen object from their enemies. Skyler decided to choose the bo staff as his weapon of choice, since he will not care to hurt or kill an enemy in a battle. Episodes The comic series features varies of different episodes where the Mr. Rangers go on different adventures and fight the Troll Tribe and the forces of evil. 1. Birth of the Rangers 2. Settling as Rangers 3. Brand New Weapons 4. The Demon Hypnotiser (NOTE: Adam hid this comic because he unintentionally upsetted a friend. To see the comic, ask Brainiac Adam by private note on his deviantart page and he will show you) 5. Dillydale's got talent 6. The Troll Rangers 7. The Living Costumes 8. The Starters Show 9. Talkin' Trash 10. Of Bombs and Pencils 11. Flitter Flutter Crazy 12.' The Unfair Funfair' 13. Return of the Troll Rangers 14. Sweet as Honey Troll Tribe The Troll Tribe is an ancient criminal gang who had been locked away in a space dungeon for 10,000 years, and one day after exploring the Moon, Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey accidently set them free and now they started to cause trouble. Destructive and Evil, The Troll Tribe want nothing more than to rule the Earth and destroy the Mr Rangers. They are based on Internet Trolls/Cyber bullies and Rita Repulsa and her army. Main Characters Mr. Dynamite (Original Red Ranger and Leader) Mr. Brainiac (Yellow Ranger and Current leader) Honey (Mr Brainiac's guardian angel and pet dog) Little Miss Nostalgic (Former Green Ranger) Mr. Takashi (Blue Ranger) Mr. Drawer (Original Black Ranger) Little Miss Stubborn (Who takes the role of Farkus "Bulk" Bulkimier) Little Miss Scatterbrain (Who takes the role of Eugene "Skull" Skullovich) Little Miss Calamity (Who takes the role of Alpha 5) Mr. Happy (Who takes the role of Zordon) Mr. Wii (Second Red Ranger) Little Miss Amber (Pink Ranger) Mr. Atomic (Second Black Ranger) Trivia * They are based on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Miss Nostalgic was the first female Green Ranger * Mr Brainiac is one of the few male Yellow Rangers and is the first Yellow Ranger to be leader. * Some of the minor characters appear either in how they look in The Mr. Men Show and some remained their classic forms Roger Hargreaves drew them. This is because before Daisyparty65/Youriglooormine left the Mr. Men fandom, she hated the redesigns of the Mr. Men show. * Beaniet85 created the Ninja Rangers as an homage to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, since she is a fan of them. * Brainiac Adam announced the Sweet as Honey comic will be the last comic as all the future Mr Rangers episodes will be fanfiction. Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Mr. Men Category:Little Misses Category:Power Rangers Category:Homages Category:Stories featuring the author